Stars
by Catandhercupcakes
Summary: What I think should have happened in The Worst Couple, just some cute Cade. I don't own anything.


Jade looked at the door to the Vega household, she never wanted to break up with Beck. Jade knew she had over reacted but there was nothing she could do, "Seven, eight, nine, ten!" No one came out, Jade looked at the door about to go in when she felt her heart give a jerk. The door opened a crack only for Cat's large brown eyes to be staring out, "Cat…where's Beck?" Jade snapped crossing her arms over her chest, Cat stepped out onto the porch softly closing the door behind her. "H-he's not coming out Jadey." Jade felt her stomach drop as she looked into Cat's sad eyes. "So what are you doing out here Cat…aren't you going to dump me too?" Cat flinched at Jade's harsh tone but took a step closer anyway, "Jadey…I know you better than anyone. I know your heart isn't steel, you don't want to be alone." Jade was about to say something snide when Cat slid her hand into Jade's. The Goth girl's heart gave a leap startling her slightly. "So where do you want to go tonight Jadey?" Cat asked swinging her and Jade's arm back and forth. Jade lifted an eyebrow pulling her hand away from Cat's, "What…do you think we're going somewhere?" Jade growled unlocking her car and turning her back on Cat. There was soft sobbing from the small girl and Jade felt the guilt in her stomach rise. The Goth turned around taking Cat's chin in her hand and wiping away the small girl's tear trails with a thumb. "I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to snap at you…how about we go to the park." Cat immediately brightened at the mention of the place, "Oh I love going to the park at night…if the sky is clear you can see every twinkling star in the sky." Cat said jumping into the passenger's side of Jade's car, Jade sighed getting behind the wheel. The car ride was silent with Jade lost in her own thoughts, why did Cat make her feel this way. She had never felt this way before…not even with Beck. Jade turned to look at Cat who was bobbing her head with the music on the radio her smile wide and radiant. Jade felt her lip twitch and her face break out in a small smile. She was rock hard Jade West…but when she was with this little red head she was just Jade. A Jade that smiled and laughed, a Jade who was careful…kind. Jade pulled into the park, her sedan the only car in sight. Cat was out the door before Jade had even unbuckled, she had removed her shoes and was standing in the middle of the baseball field looking up at the sky. It was a clear night and all the stars were visible and shining abnormally bright. Jade chuckled quietly pulling an old quilt from the trunk. "Cat…you wanna get closer?" Jade asked her small red headed friend, Cat bounded over to her. "What do you mean Jadey?" Jade looked around the park seeing the outline of a tall hill, the Goth pointed to it. Cat nodded slipping her arm around Jade's waist startling her. The pair made their way to the top of the hill, Jade laying the quilt down like a picnic blanket. Jade sat down cross-legged while Cat laid on her back looking up at the sparkling sky. There was silence between the pair until Cat opened her mouth, "Jadey?" Jade turned her head away from the sky and looked at Cat, "Yeah Cat?" Cat bit her lip, "Who painted the night sky?" Jade was slightly taken aback by the question but smiled anyway. "So…you don't know the story?" Cat looked at Jade shaking her head, Jade loved telling stories. "Well…a long time ago when the sky had no stars, a man named Drake looked up. He frowned at how dull and how black the sky was, he was determined to change that. So he went to his wife for help, she suggested that he paint the sky. Drake did so and bought some beautiful white paint detailing the sky with curves and swirls. Everyone rejoiced at how beautiful the sky was and held a great celebration. But the next night the swirls had disappeared…the black had been so thick it soaked up all the white paint. Drake was so angry and so distraught that he threw his cans of paint at the sky making white paint splatter across the darkness. This splatter made such an impression on the black that the paint never went away. Drake was once again praised for his work and was able to name his masterpiece. He called his work Stars, and it has been called that ever since." Jade finished her story by motioning to the sky with her hands, Cat looked up awe struck. "Really, the beautiful stars were just an accident?" Cat asked looking to Jade for an answer, the Goth just nodded. "Yup, and look how beautiful it turned out." Cat nodded laying back on the blanket again, "He did a really good job." Jade sighed also laying down on her back, "Yeah…yeah he did." There was silence again until Cat started shaking Jade's shoulder and pointing at the sky. "Look Jadey, a falling star!" Jade looked up seeing the beautiful object with a long white tail flying through the air. "Make a wish Cat." Jade whispered in the girl's ear her own wish being in her mind. "I wish this night would never end." Cat whispered, squeezing Jade's hand slightly. Jade felt the butterfly's again, she smiled nodding. Sadly, the pair soon stood outside Cat's house saying their goodbyes. "Thanks for the memory Jadey…I still wish it wouldn't end." Jade nodded brushing a loose piece of velvet red hair away from Cat's face, "Me to baby girl…me to." Cat looked down at her feet for a moment before raising her head and pecking Jade on the lips. "Good night Jadey." Cat said disappearing into her house, Jade stood there for a moment. Jade strutted down the walk a beaming smile on her lips, wishes from a shooting star really do come true.


End file.
